Aribunta Cutter
Aribunta Cutter is a form of Aribunta with more cutting attacks. Appearance Aribunta with a dark brown color scheme, knives on it's shoulders and cutlasses for arms. History Origin At some point in time, Yapool realized he had lost his will to make new choju. For the last 14 years, he had never bothered to create anything new, he just keeps reviving Verokron, Vakishim, Doragory, Lunaticks, and Ace Killer over and over and over again despite the fact only Doragory and Ace Killer were some of his successful ones. He needed to do something new, wanted to do something new, so he looked over at Aribunta, a choju he used rarely. Yapool grabbed up the super-beast, and began to modify it into something at least slightly new. At the end result, he came out with two variations, one known as Arubunta Cutter with cutlasses for hands based on Leaf Cutter Ants and then Aribunta Bullet based on Bullet Ants. Wanting to see what they were properly capable of, Yapool searched across the known multiverse for potential ultras. He didn't want to use them against those who had already seen it like Ace, the Ultra Brothers, Mebius, Ginga Victory, or Orb (Though he'll come after Juggler at some point, used Aribunta without permission). Eventually, after a bit, he found an odd couple, Ultraman Great and Zearth were flying around the universe, Great going to visit his human friends and Zearth just coming along for the ride. Yapool unleashed both of his Aribuntas in Australia where they began to immediately cause chaos with sinkholes. UMA Australia came to investigate the threat, having not seen something on this level even with the occasional monster appearances like Telesdons, Gabishale, Daigerun, and some others. They quickly discovered the threat was of monster origin when both Cutter and Bullet came up for a meal. The attack team tried to combat the Aribuntas with their own weapons only to find them resistant to them. Great and Zearth came down seeing the threat from above and challenged the ant monster duo. Great challenged Cutlass meanwhile Zearth dueled Bullet. A great battle ensued with the experienced ultras have difficult with the super-beasts bizarre attacks. Eventually after a long fight, Great used his Burning Plasma-sphere to destroy Cutter and Zearth used his Cross Speshusshura Ray to destroy Bullet. Afterward, the two became their respective human forms and visited the people of UMA. Meanwhile, Yapool was cussing them out from his dimension and blew up a poor Sabotendar and Hanzagiran to exert his anger on something. Ultraman Seed Either Aribunta Cutter or Bullet is set to appear since I've decided it redundant to include both. Powers *'Cutter Claws:' Cutter's hands are cutlasses, allowing him to chop and sword-duel enemies. **'Fire:' Cutter can shoot streams of fire from his blades like the original Aribunta. **'Cutter Crash:' By stabbing the blades into the ground, Cutter releases a series of shockwave eruptions in a straight line, which can also cut through things. *'Devil Shoulders:' Cutter's shoulders are tipped with sharp pointy knives. *'Searing Cutter:' The Cutter Claws or Devil Shoulders are lit on fire, allowing Aribunta Cutter to shoot rays of fire from them capable of going clean through buildings and steel. Reminiscent of Kamisori Demaaga's cutter rays. *'Formic Acid Spray:' Cutter can spray a highly corrosive acid from its mandibles that can dissolve both human flesh and steel. *'Bunta Burrowing:' Cutter can dig at fast speeds underground. **'Aribunta Pit:' Cutter can create an Antlion like pit in the ground for things to sink into and lure his prey. **'Aribunta Shredder:' Cutter can create an Aribunta Pit where it then proceeds to spin around at amazing speeds while holding it's cutlasses up. This creates a sandpit capable of slicing and cutting up ultras, monsters, and aliens alike even potentially killing them. Trivia *Aribunta Cutter is based on Leaf Cutter Ants. *Aribunta Cutter, as well as Aribunta Bullet were created when I noticed the lack of choju variants. I also decided to since things like Grand King in canon gets a new form with every reappearance lately so that's what I'm doing. *While I usually pair up new variations against the ultras who fought the original, I decided to go for a change of pace, and shed some spot light on Great and Zearth for once. *Design by KitsuneSoldier, edited by Furnozilla. Category:Choju Category:Super Choju Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Seed